Fictional
by MariDark
Summary: In a world where the boy-who-lived is actually girl-who-lived, Harry Potter faced her nemesis, Voldemort, for what should have been the last time. But as their spells crashed and wands connected, they were pulled into and transported to a new world where they were fictional celebrities. Now Harry must destroy the Dark Lord while running away from a insistent secret organization.


Fictional

* * *

Joan Rowling is a character I created so in this story she could be Harry Potter's creator, and this story could be posted on this website. The only characteristics she shares with the true writer, Joanne Rowling, is her personality, last name, pen name, writing skills and Potterverse knowledge. Appearance, family and life in general shall be much different if I ever continue with this. (Let's hope this story stays online, if not, there is always Tumblr.)

But know that I probably won't ever achieve the awesomeness that she is. This is a somewhat play with her character, so that we could involve a little bit of Potter lore with the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

I have no beta, unfortunately. So, I'm sorry about the silly mistakes.

Harry Potter, Marvel and any other thing or person you recognize or find in Google does not belong to me.

* * *

Harriet 'Harry' Potter was a small girl at birth.

Maybe, were not for how her life turned off after that fated Halloween night, she could had grow to be a taller woman, but as soon as Fate put Harry in front of Petunia Dursley's door on a cold night following the death of her parents, it was so decided that Harry Potter would be a small female human.

After discovering the Wizard World, Harry thought that she would finally, finally, find her home. A place where she could most definitely find and accomplish her dreams, where she would find friends and peace and have something, maybe even someone, to call her own.

But again, Fate didn't seemed to quite agree with her.

There came her first year at the magic school, Hogwarts, marking the beginning of an adventure she would give just about anything to never happen.

At first, she came to blame it on the vague figure of the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who.

On her second year though, she learned to put a story, a name on that vague figure who ruined her life. The Dark Lord thus became Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort killed her parents and was so the reason of all the pain and suffering.

But it wasn't that simple. On her third year, she learned that betrayal wasn't something simple. Betrayal brought the death of the ones that loved her more than anything and took away what could have been a father to her. Peter Pettigrew was the one who took away her chance of happiness.

Fourth year was where her innocence slowly melted away. She was wronged, abandoned by that little red headed boy who formed her first opinions about that enchanting new world when she first boarded the red train. She learned of falseness, when only her showy performance with the dragon won them the glory that all lions most wished for. That year, she learned of desire, when she first laid eyes on the Hufflepuff charming boy on that fated World cup. She too, was shown fear and sorrow by him.

Fifth year was when the darkness first came in. It was a year of blurriness, with much anger and less happiness. It was disappointment and rebellion. It was then that she learned that it wasn't Pettigrew who started all. It started with a prophecy told on a job interview. She hoped, and then she hated. She fought and she cried. Harry was surrounded by so many friends, but she still was so alone. **_(She took him from me!)_**

Sixth year was strange. It was filled with sadness and hormones. Revelations about souls, about the past. She thought, distantly, while gazing at the Inferi's rotten hands reaching for her, that maybe all could be avoided if only that old amazing man had learned to not judge a book by its cape and tried to help the lost boy who knew nothing of love.

The war started when the old amazing man fell by the hands of one his most trusted.

There wasn't a seventh year, but there was the year after the sixth.

There wasn't a seventh year because she didn't make it to school for her seventh year.

She searched for the five remaining soul pieces.

The diary, that one she destroyed first when facing a giant snake.

The ring, that was destroyed by the old amazing man.

The locket, after being abandoned another time by the not-so-little-anymore red headed boy, Harry thought that he wouldn't return, then he came and destroyed the wretched thing.

The cup, oh the cup. Amazing know-it-all girl absolutely annihilated that damn cup.

The diadem? Drowned in fire.

And then, her. She. _Harry Potter needs to die before the Dark Lord._ She was an horcrux.

Her last words to Neville Longbotton (Dear Neville who captured her heart and maybe, maybe, could have been something more to her) were _"kill the snake"._

As she walked into the woods to meet her fate, she stopped and looked around. It seemed almost like that first time she walked into those woods they called forbidden. She had been there too many times to count. She took off her cape, looking at the shining texture of it with glazed eyes.

Slowly, she put her hand into her pocket, taking out that old nostalgic Snitch. The words engraved into it seemed to finally make sense. She closed her eyes and brought it to her lips.

 _I open at the close._

She saw her family, and she knew that at last, she wouldn't be alone if she choose to go.

Then Fate (That strangely enough seemed to took the form of the old amazing man) seemed to decide that she could choose to die. And the green light that strangely resembled her eye color didn't take her life, yet again.

As brave Neville talked down one of his worst fears, she joined the battle with a dramatic entrance. Rolling off of the arms of the the kind half-giant who presented her to magic, she, once again, showed that the Killing curse wasn't enough to take her down.

Brave Neville does kill the snake using that convenient sword that seemed to always appear when one most needed it.

Harry would like, no, love to say that she did vanquished the insane Dark Lord. But unfortunately, she didn't predict the appearance of what seemed to be a wormhole, a tunnel, a portal, just as their wands clashed.

She felt herself being sucked inside of it, and saw her nemesis in the same predicament as her.

There was a cold ripping felling, and they were gone.

* * *

It is cold and she doesn't know what to do.

She doesn't feel her body, she feels nothing.

Maybe she was dead, and if she was, she decided to just accepted it.

Then, came the pain.

It was…hard to describe it.

It started slowly, and slowly it increased. And it bemcae urnabelae- HuRTIN- PAin- Then nothing.

* * *

She awakened with someone patting her pockets.

Her eyes flew open and the person was blasted away from her, her powers seemed unstable, she vaguely noted while shaking on the dirt-filled ground, her eyes wide with fear and confusion, her magic continued to hold the man on the wall.

Looking around, Harry noticed that she was in what seemed to be a dirt alleyway, great buildings looming over her, trash cans and fire escapes adorning the walls. Her clothes were cold with the fetid liquid on the ground, and she felt incredibly tired. A grunt from the man called her attention and she saw him still attached to the wall, hands desperately clawing at his neck as his face changed color and his eyes looking widely at her.

Her lips trembling, she continued to stare at the man as he slowly lost consciousness, his eyelids closing as his hands fell at his sides. His face continued to turn from red to purple and she absently noted he was suffocating.

She was suffocating him. Even as no sentiment seemed to grow inside her, she dully noted that she didn't want him to die. As soon as those thoughts passed trough her mind, the man fell to the ground. Unconscious, but otherwise alive.

She felt…strange. Odd. Unusual.

Harry knew she shouldn't kill the man. She knew, but she didn't felt the guilt, the sense of wrongness that seemed to accompany her when she did wrong things. Tightening her grip on Draco Malfoy's wand, firmly secured into her hand, she pushed herself up.

Frowning, she slowly stood up while supporting herself on the wall next to her. She fell onto it, breathing hard, her glasses strangely crooked on her dirtied nose. She felt bile clawing up from her stomach then turned sideways, vomiting on the already dirtied floor.

Cleaning her mouth with her jacket's sleeve, she slowly walked out of the alleyway, strength coming to her and allowing her to walk with the support of the wall. She stopped at the alleyway's entree and looked around with wide eyes.

Somehow, Harry Potter had ended up on the famous Times Square. The harsh light of the many ads around glared at her. People, some with strange devices attached to their ears or clicking on it walking without giving her the time of the days. Cars that she had never seen buzzed around and there were so many sounds! She was quickly being pushed around by the crowd, the constant and fast paced rhythm of the city forcefully making her walk along. She stopped just before a sunglasses store's street corner, quickly crossing the street and stopping at the very corner on the other side of the store.

She looked confused around her, people now were noticing her rough clothes and appearance, giving her scared and judging looks. She ignored them, slowly twisting around and looking at what obviously weren't the remains of Hogwarts. She looked at the sunglasses store, Sunglass Hut, across the street she had just traversed. Slowly, her eyes looked up, and all her thoughts came to a sudden stop.

There, on top of Sunglass Hut, was an ad. Of course, advertising is hardly some novelty in New York, and when you were in the proximities of the widely know Times Square, it was simply impossible to not see ads. But it was what was in the ad that caught her attention. Harry walked towards it, ignoring the cars and cries of the people around her as she interrupted the city's flow. They yelled at her, cars stopping on the street and not taking long to form horrible traffic.

There, illuminated by seven small lights on top of it, was an ad with three people on it. It didn't say much more than a little phrase in its bottom, just 'IT ALL ENDS' with a date under it. It marked the fifteenth day of July, and some other things that she didn't pay attention to. There was two boys and a girl on it, their background was a ruined castle with a bleak sky, the edges had a strange green and dark tint to it. The girl was at the right side of the boy in the middle. She had messy, brown hair in what seemed to be a braid or a low ponytail, dressed in a pink hoodie under a jeans jacket. The other boy, on the other side of the boy in the middle, was redheaded with his messy hair stuck to his brow in waves and dressed in a stripped red and black shirt under what seemed to be a hoodie.

The boy in the middle was…was like seeing a male version of herself. His clothes were the same as hers, one clear blue shirt under a dark hoodie and a dirt light brown jacket. Round glasses covered his light-colored eyes, black jet hair messy and face covered with blood and dirt. In his right hand was…

In his right hand was a wand. Gleaming darkly, Draco Malfoy's wand, the same that she was holding in her right hand, glared at her.

Slowly, she looked down, at the words under the date she had ignored, and her breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs.

There it read: _in IMAX 3D, RealD 3D & 2D Theaters._

 _www . HarryPotter . com_

A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. A police officer appeared in front of her, yelling at her and pushing her out of the street. Dazedly, she followed him till the street corner she had walked of.

"Girl, what were you doing staring at nothing?" She ignored him and looked back at the ad, he followed her eyes. "All this because of a movie?" She looked back at him, eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at her own attire, his eyebrow raising as he caught sight of her, Draco's, wand. "You're one of those hardcore fans? You even have fake blood." His thin lips pressed together in disproval. "You know what? Let me take this stick, it doesn't seem that you're quite there, lady." His fat hands closed around her right hand, her wand hand, and tried to pull the wand away from her. Her whole body tensed, gripping tight to her wand, her weapon, and she glared at him with blazing eyes.

Around them, young civilians stopped when they noticed her, pointing at her and then at the ad. Pulling their cellphones, cameras and tablets to take a photo or record the Harry Potter wannabe girl as she was arrested. No one really predicted what followed next.

Harry's magic seemed like static around her and as the officer tried to take the wand, her grip was incredibly hard as magic filled her body with strength she never had. He stopped and looked at her with pursed lips.

"Why don't you let go of your stick…" He words died in his lips as her shining green eyes stared at her.

"You want me to let go of the stick?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her voice turning ice cold. "I'll show you to not _touch_ the stick."

You see, Harry wasn't felling like herself. Before, at the alley, she would have suffocated that man, it just happened that she didn't want to. She wasn't felling well, everything was just…away. Far away from her in a way that made everything seem so…small and unimportant. Her mind told her that something wasn't right, she shouldn't talk like that to the police officer, she should just follow along and afterwards take the wand without him seeing. But she was so confused, at least she thought she was. Her feelings seemed…detached of everything. But he was telling her that the Hermione and the Ron that were on the ad, the man was telling her that her friends were in a movie? A movie with her name attached to it? How come?

Her mind was still too war-like. She was in almost-panic. And her magic…her magic was unstable.

So, Harry Potter, with her unstable mind, magic and body, blasted everything around her.

In a explosion of power, every object and person near her was blasted away. A crater formed around her feet, as green energy cracked around her body. Her eyes seemed to bleed green energy, almost like she was crying her magic out of her. Her hands shook and she gritted her teeth as warring thoughts battled inside her.

 _She was hurting people! It was wrong! She shouldn't do that!_

 ** _He wanted to take away her wand! He wanted to leave her defenseless!_**

Screams and smoke surrounded her, cameras had snapping, recording and sharing. Chaos reigned, and people started to run and yell. The smell of blood reached Harry's nostrils and suddenly she wasn't detached anymore. Horror slowly grew into her as she took noticed of what did.

"What…What have I done?"

She looked around, her eyes meeting the people who were thrown away by her blast of magic as they crawled away from her in desperation. And there, under the dammed ad, was the police officer.

He wasn't moving.

She shook her head in horrified denial, her legs moving on their own will and she was suddenly crouched at his side. Her small hands cradling his face, her wand pressed on his left cheek. She put one finger on top of his jugular, and there wasn't a thump of his beating heart. Tears fell on top of the man's face, as grief and guilt crawled at her soul.

 _No…Please, no…_

She closed her eyes touched forehead on his. Ugly sobs leaving her mouth as she mourned a man she had never met, but still killed.

A sudden feeling of something in between her hand and his cheek made her stop crying and look at the hand which wasn't holding her wand. Turning it, Voldemort's stone ring, the one inside the snitch, was there, sitting innocently on her hand.

 _The stone…_

Gulping, she redirected her gaze back to the officer. Shaking hands brought the stone to her lips and she closed her eyes with force, directing all her thoughts to this man's life.

 _I understand…I understand that death comes when it comes. But I won't accept someone losing their lives because I was…unstable. This man will die, but not today! And not because of me!_

There wasn't any flash or light. There wasn't a showy explosion of power as when she had blasted people away moments before. Under her small hand still pressed to his jugular, a small beat surged. His chest moved, barely, but moved. He wasn't healing, he wasn't suddenly perfectly healthy or immortal. He still had his diseases, his health problems and his wounds. But somehow, Harry knew he would live. That man wouldn't die because of her. Ambulances would come and save him and anybody that got hurt. No one would die because of what happened today.

With a trembling sigh, Harry slowly backed away from him. She could hear the sirens on the distance. Slowly, she looked up once more gazing at her gender bent self doubtfully for the last time and closing her eyes.

 _Somewhere close to New York…Somewhere close to New York…_

And just as the police arrived at the scene, getting off of their cars and pointing guns at her, Harry Potter apparated away.

* * *

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was having a very bad day. Scratch that, he had a very bad week.

Until now, the only promising thing that happened related to this special week was Tony Stark accepting his advisory position as a consultant for the Initiative. And S.H.I.E.L.D.

But still, there was the 0-8-4 on New Mexico that, thank god, was already being dealt with. Even if they already had a breach when that strange unknown had invaded and defeated their trained assets as if they were fucking dolls. And then resulting into fucking _aliens_ , and _gods_ , and giant _robots_.

And, of course, there was Harlem. He wasn't even beginning to try to explain Harlem.

He was still dealing with the planing of the aftermaths, when Maria Hill had to enter the room with The Face. It was the face she had when she was informing yet another situation.

"Sir, we have an situation."

 _Great_.

* * *

The following day, Harry sat on one of the Central Park's bench and gazed down with angered eyes at the newspaper article on the Daily Bugle's newspaper in her hands.

 _TWO STRANGE ATTACKS ON NEW YORK STREETS. ONE, NO ONE DIES AND THE OTHER, THERE IS NO SURVIVORS. TERRORISM? SPIDERMAN? HULK? IRONMAN?_

Voldemort still lived. Harry would make sure that it wouldn't be a permanent status quo.

* * *

Almost a month had passed, first of July arrived, and she hadn't a bloody clue about what the hell was happening to her.

Magic was easy, too easy, it came as soon as she wished to in her mind. If she needed, her magic made it happen. Without her telling so. It was uncontrollable, erratic. Like a instinct, when a fly zoomed close to her face and she involuntarily swatted it away. Almost like blinking or breathing. It simply happened.

And there was the Episodes. When sentiments escaped from her and she would be detached from everything with only her mind as a guide. Harry tried not think too much on them, she still didn't know what made them happen. Sometimes she would wake up feeling nothing, or it came suddenly while she was awake.

Still, she focused on finding Voldemort, she thought that maybe, if she she defeated him, she could return home.

Well, if those strange suit wearing men that sometimes appeared and tried to capture her got the hint and left her alone. _Mainly that Coulson dude. He seems to be everywhere_. Her eyes turn to the security camera that had most likely alright recorded her face, Harry decided that Coulson would be on the neighborhood in the next few hours. She would enjoy the little time she had before getting out of here.

This world that she was extremely advanced. It was very much shocking when she finally noticed that the...agents...always appeared on the same places where she was or had been before. But even more than the world being just technologically advanced, it was not even the same year she had been in.

It was pretty shocking when she found out that she was in the future. 2011. And beyond even that…beyond that…

 _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

She stared numbly at the book in front of her. (Money wasn't a problem, her involuntary magic simply created the money she needed, even when she actively thought in not creating it) She was in a book. Her name, her story, her thoughts… Her entire life was simple show to this strange world. She was a male in them, but still… She was…She didn't know anymore…She didn't-

Looking up from her caffe, she stared at the television where Tony Stark was giving an interview related to that strange things that happened on last month. At least, the strange things related to him.

"The truth is…I am Ironman."

* * *

It was him who first encountered her.

On a rainy night, it was the fifth of July, she wasn't sure where the she was, but she had heard rumors of extreme Voldemort cosplayer (A strange term that she quickly became a acquainted to) and there was a photo accompanied by the…'tweet', so she simply apparated there. Like a true Gryffindor.

Truly without any thoughts about why the hell a Voldemort cosplayer would be in a Dark Alley. So, she fell right into his trap. She fought a war, had strategies, was kinda trained by Hermione, but she still was a clueless girl.

"The great Harry Potter wasss caught by a mere _Petrificusss Totalusss_. How quaint." She glared heatedly at him, her eyes drawn to the white wand in his hold, quickly looking back at his red eyes, flimsy _Occlumens_ shields raising to protect her mind.

It didn't stop him. As her own magic, his seemed to have only increased, because her insanely powerful magic met his with tremendous force. But he had abilities and finesse she had not, soon entering her mind after a long struggle of power.

"You noticed, haven't you? The magic in our veinsss…" He smiled predatorily at her, her magic finally overcame his and freed her from his spells, taking him out of her mind with him seeing only her angry thoughts and allowing her body to move. "It hasss grow."

They fought. In that dark, wet and silent alley they fought with ferocity never once seen by any wizard. Spells and simple magics were thrown at the other, bodies enhanced by the power of their souls and unlimited, boundless magic. All of her spells were _Avada Kedavra_ green. All of his spells were _Crucio_ red.

They clashed.

And then, almost as if rehearsed, they stopped.

Eyes blazing with magic and faces set in stone, their glowing eyes met.

It wasn't a simple battle of gifted humans. Twas a battle of almost deities. Whoever won would rule.

And right then and there, Harry knew that Lord Voldemort hadn't made any Horcrux. He wouldn't risk losing the new high of power that they had received.

"Isssn't it ssstrange, Harry?" He looked up at the night sky, his smile crooked, showing his teeth. "Thisss world, thisss world'sss mugglesss willing bow at my feet. Such obedient sssheep…" He looked back at her, his red magic seeping out of his eyes. His mockery soon disappeared and his cold voice reached her ears with a verdict. "We ssshall battle at that parody of our home world, there you will find your end. Meet me at that Hogwartsss parody, on the ssseventh day of thisss month."

"Your dramatics are disgusting. Why the movie's premiere date?"

He only smiled sickly in response and apparated.

* * *

He choose a place where there would be victims.

Harry knew that, and promised to herself that she would do her best to protect those people.

Walking through the streets that resembled so much of her Hogsmeade, Harry felt nostalgic. And with the incredibly accurate, if somewhat minor, Hogwarts castle looming in horizon above the masses, she felt a unbearable amount of sorrow.

She brought the Gryffindor scarf closer to her face. She was standing on the middle of the archway entrance to the castle, waiting impatiently for Voldemort's entrance.

Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days. Today wasn't one of those days when she was emotionally detached and consequently more powerful, but for the first time since she came to this world, she wished fervently for her sentiments' departure.

A loud crack sound came from behind her, followed soon by the screams and gasps of the civilians around them.

 _That's what you want. To make them know, to make them connect the dots. Whoever wins, won't be in secrecy._

She turned around, people were distancing themselves from the cape wearing figure who teleported himself behind her, forming a circle around him. Distantly, there could be heard shouts from the park's personnel.

 _They don't know._ She took a deep breath. _One step, two steps, three steps and counting._

She stopped at the circle's edge. It was almost like her Hogwarts battle, before they were sucked into this strange new world.

 _This is it._

One step forward.

"Hello Tom."

* * *

"Sir, it is the unknowns."

Nick Fury immediately stood up from his chair, his large steps leading them to the control room.

"Where?"

"Universal Orlando Resorts. The Harry Potter themed park."

He stopped and turned around, looking at her with a frown, but quickly returned to his brisk walk.

"Does anyone has a theory of why those two would meet at such a place?"

Maria seemed to hesitate. "We think it could be related to the last film of the franchise's premiere."

"And why would they have a connection to it?"

Maria quickly opened the control room's double doors, her eyes had a strange shine as she gazed at him.

"I think it would be better if you saw that by yourself, sir."

...

"Is that a fucking Voldemort?!"

* * *

Joan Rowling had never been so happy as this moment.

Her books, her story, her life. And this was the end of a ten years world work. Of course, it had many more years than only ten, but now was the sole end of something that worked.

Here, in the premiere of _Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows - Part 2_ , she had never felt like this.

Then, one of the personnel pulled her aside, right before the movie started. He pulled his smartphone and showed her an tweet, it was very recent and only a short video.

But it changed her life. It changed the _world_.

* * *

Adrienne Moller was having the weirdest and most awesome day of life.

Firstly, she was passing the premiere day of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2_ in the Harry Potter Universal park!

It started awesomely, and then the strangeness appeared.

Some seriously emo, hooded guy seemed to teleport just before Hogwarts' entrance.

Sure, the world was weird as fuck those days, with Ironmans and Hulks, but she didn't thought it would happen close to her.

And then, then! Some random black headed girl with a gold and red Gryffindor scarf around her neck took a step forward, greeting the figure with a 'hello, Tom'.

Bony, white, long fingers slowly lowered the hood from its face. White and sharp features were revealed, thin almost nonexistent lips formed a mockery of a smile as red, slitted irises stared down the girl.

There, standing in front of them, was Lord Voldemort.

Even his dark cloak was wisp-like, almost like the movie, only scarier.

"Harry Potter. You came to your end, just like before."

The tension slowly seeped out of the crowd, they thought that it was all a show, a little play, for them.

(They were wrong.)

Potter girl, who really resembled Harry Potter now that Adrienne looked at her, only stared coldly at him. In a swift movement, her hand quickly extended her hand at her side, a wand firmly in it. Adrienne clapped and cheered along with some others.

 _So cool!_ She already had her StarkPhone, her birthday gift, out and recording. The device immediately transmitted the scene around her, live! She already had two likes and five people watching!

Voldemort-guy slowly brought a hand up, his bony white wand close to his face (It was the Hallow wand! the Elder Wand! How cool was that?) a fierce gleam in his eyes.

They both pointed their wands at each other, suspense raised and Adrienne couldn't wait to see how they would make a battle of magic happen. Would they use holograms?

They didn't shout, there wasn't background music.

But from the tip of their wands, came a light. Bright , blinding light. Red and green. Harry Potter's green eyes glowed fiercely, green mist coming from her eyes. Voldemort's eyes seemed to crack with red lighting as it poured out of his irises. The light on their wands shot out and met in-between them, connecting them both.

Adrienne's smile quickly diminished as her hand, the one recording the scene with her mobile, started to shake with trepidation.

Contraire to _Priori Incantatem_ , when two wand of the same core clashed and connected, their energy didn't seem to connect, they fought viciously. One trying to dominate the other with desperation and passion.

Screams erupted around them.

Someone pushed her and she dropped her phone. She tried to run, everyone tried to run, but then, coming from the point where their power clashed, there came a explosion and she was flying.

She was flying, her arms flaying and her lungs and throat giving their best example of a Howler.

The ground seemed to come closer and closer and she tried to call for help but-

Adrienne Moller _wasn't_ anymore.

* * *

He was winning.

Harry knew with absolute certainty that Voldemort was winning.

Panic and desperation clawed at her chest and more than anything she begged for an Episode.

Her feelings were putting a dam to her powers. They were limiting her, failing her like they never failed before.

 _Why now?_

In her mind, the memories of the amazing feats of magic she performed the last month were being replayed.

She had a sudden bottomless, limitless, boundless magic. She could do anything. Why couldn't she do it now, when she most needed? Tom had it too. The bottomless magic. The high of it was shown in every movement of his body, in his very soul, filled with fear of death, he knew he could live now. He knew that his magic would not let him down. He knew, if he defeated her, there would be no need for Horcruxes.

A pulse of magic exploded everything around them, but they didn't break contact, only holding firmly to their wands. No spell was thrown, only pure magic channeled at the other. Intent. Sentiment.

Calmness washed over her as she finally noticed what she had to give up, so she was the winner in this.

Even now, she accepted death. She wasn't scared of death. Tom was, Tom was terrified. But she wasn't. Yet, it was she who had a reason to live for, while Tom only had the fear of the next adventure, of the unknown. Winning this, they would sacrifice what they most prized for.

Tom would lose his mind, his magic, his power. He would live forever, but would never have the power and mind he so loved. Struck in the form of a broken monster. But would still bring terror over those around him, his mind would allow it.

Harry would lose what she most valued. Her home. She would never see those ones she loved. Never return to her first and only home. And she would gain what she most hated. The clear and brilliant mind of the biggest monster. She would be truly his similar. Not Voldemort, no. Voldemort she didn't fear, she only pitied. But Tom Marvolo Riddle was a greater monster than any other.

She looked around, seeing the destruction around them, the faces of those down on the floor. Of the dead, the scared, the alive.

Brilliant green locked with flaming red.

She closed her eyes.

 _One step._

She pulled.

* * *

The sun was harsh on her face she sat in a little burger joint on Brooklyn. Absentmindedly, she twirled the Elder Wand around her fingers as she gazed at her half-eaten hamburger. Around her, the patron buzzed about walking and talking with her clients. She had tried to talk to Harry, but the teenager had only smiled awkwardly at her, so she decided to leave the girl alone.

Harry looked up and gazed at the street, illuminated by the morning sun. Five kids passed running by the window, soon followed by a crying nanny. An old man walking his dog, slowly traversed the street and a Ferrari buzzed quickly down the street.

She won.

But the glassy, absent minded look in her eyes, hidden by big shades, was something she still didn't know if it was a worthy price.

Having such a clear mind was like a whiplash.

She had so much information inside her head, she didn't know what to do.

The bell on the joint's door ringed, an welcome coming from the matron met no answer as the person walked towards the last booth on the window's corner.

Her corner.

She closed her eyes as the heavy steps stopped in front of her booth. _Didn't take long, did you?_

"Can I?"

"Sure."

The man, the voice was definitely male, sat in front of her. She didn't open her eyes.

"So, Miss Potter right? Tell me…" She opened her eyes, lowering the shades that hid her glowing orbs as she gazed at the bald black man with an eyepatch that had sat in front of her. "How was Hogwarts?"

* * *

 **The continuation of this story is published under the title of 'Real' on my profile. Please, if you're interested, go check it out.**

Anyways, I have never read a fan fiction with this kind of plot, without being a 'let's watch and fangirl over the fact that Harry Potter has appeared on my room and life' type of thing.

So, I'm giving you this in the hope that someone out there could write something similar. I need to read something like this.

Bye!

~MariDark


End file.
